It is common in the construction industry to seal off a construction area from other areas of the premises to prevent dust, paint fumes, noise, cold air, insects, etc. from entering the protected area. Typically, an opening, such as a door or a window, is sealed with a plastic panel. The panel is usually cut from a large roll of material to a size and shape sufficient to cover the opening. Thereafter, the panel is taped or otherwise secured at its perimeter to the wall surface adjacent the opening. While this system has generally been effective in sealing off protected areas, a job that requires a number of doors and/or windows to be sealed can become detrimentally time-consuming.